kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza Farr
Eliza J. Farr (born in September 12, 2005), is a young dancer from Cortland, Ohio. She trains and competes with The Evolve Dance Complex in Cranberry, PA. She also has a rare condition called a Spinal AVM of her C1-C2 vertebrae which took her out of dance for several months. She continues to monitor her AVM as scheduled surgery has been put on hold in hopes to postpone the surgery as long as possible. Eliza enjoys acting, dancing, modeling and singing and has appeared in a Short Film Small, Small Business as Vanessa, Toys R Us Unboxing Video, a Bobble Bitz Commercial and a National Get Out The Vote Commercial. Dances Solo Smile (2017-2018) - Contemporary (Chelsea Sebes Choreography) * 1st Overall - 24/7 Rochester Gaunt (2017-2018) - Contemporary (Easton Payne Choreography) * 2nd Overall and DJ’s Pick - NUVO Pittsburgh * 3rd Overall and Stop The Clock - 24/7 Birmingham Forgotten Arrow (2017-2018) - Contemporary (Chantel Aguirre and Michael Keefe Choreography) * 4th Overall - NUVO Indianapolis Junior Division'' The Woman In Black (2016-2017) - Contemporary (Chelsea Sebes Choreography) * 4th Overall - NUVO Pittsburgh Junior Division * 5th Overall - 24-7 Rochester Junior Division * 3rd Overall - Velocity Chicago Junior Division * 3rd Overall - Velocity Chicago Junior Division Stations (2016-2017) - Contemporary (Chelsea Sebes Choreography) * 2nd Overall - KAR Youngstown Gaunt (2016-2017) - Contemporary (Easton Payne Choreography) * 6th Overall - NUVO Buffalo * 5th Overall - Velocity Columbus Party Go Boom (2015-2016) - Jazz * 7th Overall - Energy Junior Division * 2nd Overall - Legacy Petite Division * 3rd Overall - Elite Mini Division Radioactive (2015-2016) - Contemporary * 12th Overall - Energy Junior Division * 4th Overall - Elite Mini Division Landslide (2014-2015) - Lyrical * 4th Overall - Legacy National Petite Division * 8th Overall - KAR Junior Division * 3rd Overall - Legacy Petite Division Show Me Heaven (2013-2014) - Lyrical * 1st Overall/National Champion - Legacy National Mini Division * 2nd Overall - Legacy Mini Division * 5th Overall Star Systems Groups Human (2017-2018) - Contemporary * 1st Overall/DJ’s Pick/Best Nu Group Mini - NUVO Pittsburgh Isn’t It Bliss (2017-2018) - Contemporary * 2nd Overall/Best Nu Group Junior - NUVO Pittsburgh Ain't Nothin Wrong (2014-2015) - Tap * 1st Overall/National Champions - Legacy National 12 and Under Division * 1st Overall - Legacy Petite Division * 1st Overall - KAR Junior Division * 1st Overall - Energy Petite Division Mama Mia (2013-2014) - Jazz * 1st Overall/National Champions - Legacy National 12 and Under Division Titles *2016 - Petite Miss Legacy *2016 - Junior Miss Energy *2014 - Mini Miss Legacy Runner-Up Gallery Image1.JPG Image3.JPG IMG 4738.JPG Headshot - Eliza.JPG 15046842 1171454776278823 6591592768525565952 n.jpg PITT 003745.JPG DSC 5552r.jpg Eliza 346.jpg Eliza 3830.jpg Eliza 097.jpg IMG 8253.JPG Eliza J Farr.jpg Videos Eliza Farr - The Woman In Black External Links *Instagram *YouTube *Kids Unboxing Toys - Episode 14 Dances *Solo Gaunt *Solo Forgotten Arrow Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Evolve Dance Complex dancers